Rage out
The landing zone of the New Republic Military Base rests to the east of the central parade field. Framing the walkways and elevated maglev lines running into the base westward are the StarOps and FieldOps Command Centers. A trio of long, capital-scale landing strips run from east to west. They are surrounded on either side by tiered landing pads designed for a variety of military starships. Supply warehouses are affixed to the various landing pads, and a repair garage for ground and air machines sits on the northern edge of the field. On the southern edge, built into the rim of tall hills that surround New Alderaan, are the starship hangar and repair facilities. The size of the hangar, from outside, is misleading. The wide opening leads to a multi-level operation dug deep into the ground, fully equipped with a series of cranes and tractor fields used to transport starfighters into their storage and repair decks. During emergencies, the opening of the hangar extends along its roof, giving starfighters a clear shot to lift off. A broad roadway leads away from the military compound, heading east toward a broad, open field. The sky is dark gray and misty. A single, purple mass moves slowly overhead causing the air to be wet and sticky. A hazy smear of clouds hovers near the horizon bringing the promise of rain and the potential of a nice rumble of storm to accompany it. The humidity right now is a pressing weight akin to a wall of moisture to move through, and more than one ship is dealing with one manner or another of issues related to the lovely weather. Cassius's ship is just one of the many on the landing field, and while her ship is being worked on (just minor maintenance) there are other ships with other maintenance crews in the area all finishing off the repair tickets for the day. It could be the weather, it could be the temperature, the hour, maybe just because it's a day with the word 'day' in it, but tempers between the crews appear to be on edge, voices curt and tones sharp. More than one crew this day has been separated for fighting, insubordinance, and other not entirely minor infractions. As Cassius is stepping down out of her ship, a dark haired youth at her side with a pair of security guards trailing them as she starts down the ramp. Mark_Steele can be seen having a chat with one of the techs working on his starfighter. "Just fix the damn thing... I've been here for the better part of a day. If I'd landed in the fleet, I'd have already been airborn again." He grumbles and shakes his head. Before he walks off, "R2.. please make sure to zap the techs if they break something else." He grabs his hat and gunbelt from storage on the fighter. "I'll be back later" He starts walking out of the repair yard while strapping back on his weapon. After spending an ungodly amount of time waiting for clearance to touch down, Rasi's shuttle, a small courier that took him down to the planet from the Rapier which was orbiting the planet, finally touches down. "Cassius.", his commlink activated and a call made to the doctor. "Are you still on your ship? I have an appointment set up with those people I mentioned last time we talked.", as much as he felt comfortable saying, even over a secured channel. And as he waited for an answer, he headed out of the courier, the reports of the day's odd events coming hot and fast to his datapad as he connected to the local base's internal network. Over the sound of arguing techs, clanging mech, and chattering droids (no doubt sharing their opinions of their grumpy handlers) comes yet another sound of malcontent. Must be something in the air, indeed. The rising voice belongs to none other than the military base's most recently acquired tenant and, depending upon whom you ask, pain in the aft. "I'm /quite/ serious!" Ambrosia snaps into her link, snugged into the passenger seat of an armored land speeder while her 'chaufer' draws the vehicle alongside a communications tower and gets out. "We owe them that much, at least in the eyes of those watching. And you bet your ass I'll be sending IGN a premptive strike against whatever that slimy bi--" "...Madam Ambassador?" the driver inquires, opening her door and gesturing to the little room at the base of the tower. "Channel is secure, ready when you are." That distant haze of clouds continues to edge ever closer, the merest hint of thunder rumbles from so far away it's more of a suggestion, or a vague notion, than a genuine storm. So far. The crew working near Cassius's ship is wrapping up the minor repairs when the bolt on the access panel snaps with a sharp metal sound. The crewman responsible for that particular bit of maintenance malfunction swears a purple blue and chartruse streak while slapping the wrench against the side of the hull, making a rather unpleasant metal-on-metal sound. Cassius turns, casually guiding the dark haired boy around to stand on the other side of her, away from the mechanic, and eyes the mechanic with a wary look as he devolves from 'annoyed' and 'vexed' to a shouting match with the ranking member of the repair crew. "Excellent," Cassius replies to cen as she keeps a weather, wary, eye on the crew and shares a Look with her security before dividing her attention again between Rasi and the repair crew. "Though I'm particularly worried," she is starting to say when she hears another fight breaking out, though this time it's not her ship or the repair crew but another crew a few ships over are arguing around an older model X-wing. The arguing turns abruptly into a shoving match, escalates from shoving and shouting to a full out brawl. The brawl spills out of the 'parking 'areas' and right into the path of the armored land speeder, drawing both interest and sparking even higher elevated levels of animosity and antagonism. Mark_Steele looks back over his shoulder towards the shoving match and hangs his head for a second, speaking mainly to himself.. "I will not shoot anyone.. I will not.." He turns back around.. "fellahs...if you damage that starfighter... " he turns back around and heads towards the scuffle. "Ok.. someone call a medic. a few idiots are going to need attention." Now there are three of them scuffling. "Worried?", he begins to ask before the full extent of the situation before him becomes clear. "I'm on my way to you now, but first I gotta talk to the base commander. Clear up what's happening here.", and just like that, the comm channel is ended and another opened, this time with the base commander in question. Before long, Rasi appears from the maze of ships parked in this section of the landing field, the dark look on his face providing a clear enough hint as to how that conversation with the base commander is going. "...so pass it on. They know where they can find me," Ambrosia ends her call with a grunt, pressing the link and the rest of her palm into her forehead before lowering her head for a moment's repose and emerging from the vehicle. RIGHT into the path of a cyclone of flailing hands, feet, and tool belts. The ambassador is initially silenced by the spectacle that goes thumping across the hood of her ride, and doesn't make a move to intervene, or duck, when her driver lunges into the mix, shouting some curses of his own. Her grip on the commlink slackens, letting it clatter and roll beneath the speeder while a little whisper of a thought tries to urge her out of the frozen gawk and into the com tower. Her left hand, shackled in a skeletal brace of metal and wiring, lifts mechanically to feel her face. Not a hallucination....right? "I think we're sliding past 'worried' and into 'alarmed'," Cassius notes into the comm before Cen switches off. She halts her descent on the ramp and, with exacting precision, scoops her son up and gives him a brief -albeit fierce- hug before handing him to one of the security officers accompanying her. The other of the two is ducking into the ship for a moment and returns with the larger of the compact field kits that the doctor normally carries. Cassius rests her forehead lightly against her son's forehead before she hands him to the first of the two security guards and watches both retreat back into the ship. With the kit in hand she steps off the ramp, watches it cycle up and latch, then lock. She backs up several healthy measures, avoiding the tangled knot of fighting mechanics and ground crew that were near her ship, and watches the ship power up, taxi to the flight line and lift off. By the time her ship is nothing more than one more moving object in the sky, Cassius is turning to the issue at hand; the ever growing and rapidly escalating fight breaking out on the landing zone and flight line itself. The crew near the x-wing are fighting with bare fists and improvised weapons taken from the tool kits. As Rasi appears from the maze of ships parked on this section of the landing field a pair of land vehicles collide a few ship lengths over, the occupants of the vehicles spilling out and almost immediately launching at each other in a full fledged fight. One soldier going so far as to pulling the occupant of the other vehicle through the side of the vehicle, to impatient to wait. The scuffle in front of the land speeder, then on top of and actually beneath it, is a mess of noisy punches and nearly incoherent curses and shouting. There's a very quiet sound of crunch as that comm device is smashed and then sort of smushed and smeared on the tarmac. The driver of the vehicle is welcomed into the fight with open arms, and a round house kick. (speaking in Basic) Cursing under his breath, he grabs the closest brawler to his ship and jerks him off another tech in the brawl. "You fellahs better knock this shit off." and tosses the tech in the dirt a foot away. He glares at the one just dropped in the dirt... "Move.. I dare you." He looks up and around for any military police or secuirty that might be in route but doesnt see anyone yet. Before Mark gets to the next brawler he gets clocked in the jaw and it gives him a pause. "That.. was a mistake." "Get security units from other bases in the area if you don't have the manpower, Tarc.", his words don't carry far, the commotion he has walked into drowning out most of his words, "I'll have a few of my platoons brought down from the Deliverance and I'm sure the Reprisal will send you some companies as well. I'll get back in touch with you." The commlink to the base's commander ended, Rasi focuses his attention on the chaos before him and after after failed attempts to make his way around it, he decides to run through it. After dodging a punch, and ducking underneath another, he emerges on the other side of the growing pile, not far away from the doctor. "And here I thought that I wouldn't need a weapon.", the words half-muttered under his breath as he jogs the last few paces towards Lynae. It's too late when Ambrosia snaps out of her immobile stare, and she doesn't quite get to the door to the com tower before a backward-staggering body swings an elbow for balance and catches her rudely in the chest. Wind knocked out of her, the woman drops to a knee, clutching the offended area and glaring up at the brawlers with a darkening glare of disapproval. "Hey, bolts-for-brains, I'm on your damn side!" she snarls and unclips something from inside her tunic before aiming it, not at her accidental assailant, but the one who shoved him. A tiny stun bolt ripples blue through the air. In the name of peace, of course. The brawler that clocked Mark in the jaw, who doesn't actually have a bloody clue who he's fighting with, is red in the face, wild in the eye, and sweating profusely. He shakes his head, side to side in a markedly uneven manner, then swings wildly at Mark again. Bare handed. The one in the dirt lunges to his feet, snags the large wrench from the tool kit nearby and throws himself at the other tech just getting off of the dirt himself. Almost immediately they are rolling in the dirt, knocking things over, throwing wild punches. "Not need a weapon? That's illogical. Why in the name of logic would you ever walk around unarmed?" Cassius wonders in a quiet, though not entirely soft, aside. The ongoing mass-brawl is not exactly a quiet event. She has to pitch her voice to carry over the noise while she turns a terribly serious expression toward Rasi. "Cen, this is the GCD-343 that I mentioned the other day," she warns, stepping closer to Rasi in order to say this. "At least, that's my initial appraisal, without blood tests," she clarifies. The tiny stun bolt that ripples blue through the air zings off of the brawling mechanic that Ambrosia aimed at. The mechanic staggers, stumbles back from the jolt, then surges toward the woman with the weapon, face both enraged and confused at the same time, letting out a hoarse bellow of sound as he lunges. (speaking in Basic) The pilot from Black Squadron seems to have had enough. Mark headbutts the tech that punched him in the jaw, then pulls both his shoulder and hip weapons from their holsters. There is a noticable glance and click as he checks the weapon settings. As Mark shoots the first of the brawlers recovering from a headbutt, his droid manages to zap one with the taser when the fighting gets to close. While there is fighting elsewhere, the three he's dealing with are all that are near him. One is now stunned and his pistols are pointed at the remaining two. "if you wanted to play... you should ask first. now get the hell on your knees with your hands behind your head. or end up unconsious like your friend in the dirt here." '' Ambrosia rolls a 11 for her BRAWLING skill. An Average roll!'' Disbelief reads plainly across Ambrosia's entire self. Wrinkled brow, crooked smirk, unarmed hand upturned limply in the universal sign of 'what the hell'. Without another viable option up her sleeve for immediate game-changing use, Ambrosia drops back to that already dirtied knee and tucks her head for a welcoming shoulder-butt/embrace to the stampeding mechanic's midsection, just as he closes the distance between. "A moment, doctor.", he says, though only after listening to the woman's explanation. Shots, even ones designed to stun, focused one's attention like few other things were able to and the echo of the Ambassador's lone stun bolt is enough to draw Rasi's attention to her direction and away from Cassius. "Take off and come to my location immediately. Fire on anything that moves with your crowd control weapons." Moments after he speaks those words into his commlink, the shuttle Rasi came out of takes off, the courier being little more than a repurposed assault shuttle and as such armed to the teeth. Finally, he takes a few steps back, cupping his hands around his mouth and speaking loudly, "Anyone who doesn't want to get stunned into tomorrow, seek shelter immediately!" And with that single warning, he grabs hold of the doctor and half-jobs to a nearby section of crates. The brawler that is zapped with the taser, and the other one that Mark shoots, both hit the dirt with that distinctive body-hitting-ground-thud of sound. The other two manage to break apart and while they hesitate, it's only briefly. That brief pause is ruined when a ground maintenance vehicle comes screeching across the tarmac and slams into the vehicle parked a few lengths away. Again, the fight is off and running as the driver staggers out and toward Mark, the crew, and his x-wing. The mechanic that Ambrosia zapped slams right into her, staggering as he runs, rams, into her shoulder. He stumbles back, off balance, and extends both hands with the intent to haul the woman to her feet. The look on his face is that incoherent anger mixed with confusion laced with rage. Cassius is startled by the parade-ground bellow and moves in tandem with Rasi as he jogs toward the nearest section of crates. Bodies litter the ground nearly the entire length of the landing zone, many just stunned by repeated blows, others literally beaten into unconscious heaps. "Stun setting, highest level, mid body shot," she gives this advise in a terse, clipped, tone of voice, reaching for the blaster at her side and adjusting the setting accordingly as they move. (speaking in Basic) A trio of assault shuttles could be seen far off in the horizon, or rather, a trio of dark shapes that gradually formed into the assault shuttles. The promised reinforcements appearing at last, though they were still several minutes away. Mark_Steele keeps the pair at gunpoint. and watches the vehicle wreck.. "now... clear the area... or help get clear the crash site. if you dont pick one of those two. I'll have someone clear you after I shoot the both of you. Now move. THAT... is an order." He steps away from the two and heads towards the crashed vehicle. A muffled 'ow, dammit' gets drowned out by the sound of two bodies colliding. The smaller of the two remains somehow upright, more or less, touching her strong hand to the ground for balance recovery when the sweaty, manic mech rebounds. A flash of white flits through her mind's eye. The hiss of a baton. Old wounds, recent wounds, resonate the memory of their getting, and turns the ambassador into a quivering time bomb of (fortunately) mediocre physical combativeness. When she looks up, the crazed look in Ambrosia's eye mirrors his own and she screams "Quit wasting my time!" and lunges to meet him - a move that cannot possibly end well for the scrappy politician. But...sometimes diplomacy just doesn't work. And the com tower is /right/ there, just...past...him. '' Rasi rolls a 10 for his BRAWLING skill. A Poor roll!'' The parade ground bellow from Rasi does encourage some of those combatants that are on the ground to remember that being a non-combatant might be a better idea. Though, the ones who do stagger away do so with obvious reluctance and visible expressions of confusion. Even the ones near Mark seem to pull themselves out of the fugue, or funk, or what ever it is, the confusion and fury warring visibly even as they lunge back at each other once again. Cassius and Cen are near Mark and his x-wing and the crashed maintenance vehicle tangled with the other (already parked) vehicle, that the fight has expanded to include. Cassius pauses in mid-stride, levels the blaster that she's carrying on the two ground crew and fires off first one, then another, directed stream of energy. Both soldiers stagger, visibly, the jolt enough to stun them into sudden heaps. "Stun setting, highest that you have that won't cause permanent damage," she advises to Mark while skimming the LZ with a wary eye. The mechanic that just got body slammed in return by the smaller form of Ambrosia continues to grapple with the woman, screaming incoherently at her in return, struggling in his attempt to lift the woman off the ground and slam her against the speeder. The stun zap seems to have only confused him, and the mild level of the zap seems to have just leveled up his rage issues. (speaking in Basic) '' Ambrosia rolls a 21 for her BRAWLING skill. An Excellent roll!'' '' NPC Soldier rolls a 15 with 3D. An Average roll!'' The loud woosh of a shuttle swooping down is heard moments before it opens fire, the pinpoint accurate - in as much as crowd control weapons can be - stun fire from the shuttle starting to bring down belligerents one after the other. Of course, it is rather difficult to tell who is fighting and who is trying to get away in the middle of all this and more than a fair few of the latter group are felled. The ambassador's plight noted, he ducks out of the cover of the crates and runs towards her, intent on taking out the enraged mechanic from behind before the man notices him. Not only does he fail in the sneaking part, but so too does he fail in bringing down the mechanic, his tackle attempt shrugged off to the point that it's Rasi that ends up on the ground, the breath knocked out of him as he's slammed to the ground. Bad day to neglect bringing a weapon. Mark_Steele's head shakes with a no gesture as he approaches the wreck at a slow jog. "They are lucky I checked the weapon settings" he checks for injured in the crashed vehicle and locates a pinned tech. "We got wounded or atleast entrappment here." Mark holsters one of his weapons in the shoulder holster. He looks up at the approaching shuttles then to the woman, "You a doc or somethin? we need to get this man free." He looks back at the shuttle again and sighs. "I'm gonna get shot by my own people... " '' Cassius rolls a 26 for her MEDICAL skill. An Excellent roll!'' Those that are stunned, sufficiently stunned, fall or tumble or just flat out sink to the tarmac and stay where ever it is that they land. As the pinpoint accurate fire continues to zip outward, the mob scene is slowly ending, going quieter by decreasing exponents as bodies hit the tarmac and stop fighting. Stop yelling. Stop screaming or bellowing or just flat out stop, period. Cassius aims a look at Rasi as he runs into the fray, attempting to help someone who doesn't appear to be dressed as a soldier or ground crew or someone else of that ilk before seeing Rasi rebound off of the mechanic and slam into the ground. She winces, sympathetic, but turns back toward Mark and the trapped tech in the crashed vehicle. "Something like that," she replies to his question and holsters the sidearm before joining him at the shuttle and climbs around, then mostly on then over the vehicle to do a quick, first-aid assessment. "Stunned, more like knocked unconscious by the impact. Pulse is steady though faster than norm," she plucks the edge of the uniform coverall away from the side of the mechanic's neck. "Profuse perspiration and.." she leans forward, deliberately sniffing at the stench rising off of the tech, "... it's oozing out of his pores with the sweat," she adds in a lower voice. "Can you get him free?" (speaking in Basic) "I just-" Ambrosia sucks in her breath as she's snatched off her feet and off the ground. She can see Rasi's face suddenly appear - then disappear. Panicking with a quick look over her shoulder to the junked speeder, then to the blasts raining down from above, she clings tightly with her right hand to the mech jumpsuit's collar and wraps her legs, unyielding, around the man's waist and thigh. If she's gonna go down, then so is he, dagnabbit. "--need to make a call!" Cocking her elbow back as far as her aching shoulder with allow, she delivers a punch to land square between the man's eyes. The shiny, alloy brace turns fleshy knuckles into flesh-rendering ones and the blow lands with a solid 'thwack' and slice. Mark_Steele nods his head. "Let me find out. " He checks down towards the tech's feet... "Looks like the foot is stuckin around one of the controls.. and... " yanks on the control to bend it. "He should be free now. Someone tell that pilot not to shoot me in the ass. R2! get on the comm and let the pilot know." The tech that Ambrosia is tangling with staggers, once, sways slowly forward then back again, another teetering lurch before the man topples slowly forward with all the grace of a tree yielding to the pull of gravity. Unfortunately for Ambrosia, he's falling forward and the immediate trajectory would pin Ambrosia between the tarmac and the weight of a poleaxed tree. That is: unconscious mechanic. The screech of metal as Mark bends the edge enough to allow Cassius to tug the boot shod foot free from where it was trapped. Cassius is nodding as she scans the unconscious man again, "I'm going to stabalize him here before we get medics in here, lets not break his neck," she adds with a slow shake of her head. She angles her head to the side as she speaks into her comm, "Don't shoot us, we're helping the wounded," she speaks. The nearest team with stun weapons in hand turns, briskly, away and wades in another direction, stunning anyone who moves or rage smashes around. (speaking in Basic) Mark_Steele assists the medic with his field training knowledge. "Thanks... if this is the one that started the brawl... you could atleast leave him with a limp." He looks out of the vehicle to make sure they dont have any more incoming stupidity. Victory is short lived. Seeing that the pugnacious pole of a man is 'timber'ing the wrong way, Ambrosia struggles to disentangle herself before it's too late. But it IS too late. The pair hit the tarmac like a drunken nerf - hard and ungainly. Had this little quarrel occured many months ago, the stubborn few pounds of baby weight Ambrosia had yet to drop may have cushioned her hip from the weight of the fall. Sadly, it's occuring now - a couple months after her starvation diet in the interrogation 'spas' of hotel Nemesis. They land. Parts of her make unpromising noises. Everything hurts. She continues to lay there, afraid and possibly unable to move as the airborn reinforcements drop the remainder of the brawlers surrounding her ride. Fresh troops are arriving, dropping off at carefully spaced intervals around the field to round up those that are still on their feet but staggering, while other teams finish off the mop up work and begin round up bodies. None dead, at first glance, but the sheer number of stunned unconscious soldiers is rather.. stunning. Comm calls continue to come in from across the base, and anyone near enough to one of the ranking officers on the ground can hear calls coming in from the city itself and it's civilian peace keepers. Cassius chuckles quietly, a breath of sound really, "As much as that would be fun, it would violate my oath," she notes in a tone of voice that is partly amused and partly resigned. "I think this was just one of the victims, really," she adds as she fits a neck brace around the unconscious tech's neck, inflates it carefully and checks his vitals again. Arriving on the scene near the land speeder near Ambrosia and the unconscious tech that's currently squishing the woman into place on the tarmac, two of the reinforcement number haul the man off of her and lever him carefully to the side. "You alright, ma'am?" asks one of the reinforcements, his hand resting now on the stun weapon at his side, ready to draw and stun, if necessary. (speaking in Basic) One of Ambrosia's pupils dilates in response, one does not, as a face leers into her range of upward vision and says something. Panting a few, shallow breaths as the burden is hauled off her ribcage, she writhes her limbs sluggishly into action, trying to roll over. "Wha...frelling spastis...this. Meaning of this?" She gasps, alleviating some of the difficulty per inhale by finally propping up on her left side, palms gripping desperately terra firma as it seems to swim beneath. "Gonna need new...this." She slaps a hand against the side of the speeder's inert, grounded frame. Mark_Steele keys his commlink to command freqs and reports in, "Command, looks like the base is starting to calm down alittle." but his signal isnt getting out... "hmmm." he changes freqs. "Command, Mark Steele here. " and he curses. "Someone get me a friggin comm that has the right codes.. " He looks back at the doc, "Can we move him outta here?" Cassius skims another look around before she nods her agreement with Mark, "We can move him, just take it easy," she suggests as she checks his vitals again and ensures that he isn't trapped in any other way. "If you'll take his feet, I'll lever up his shoulders and we'll extract him from the vehicle." She makes a small, very mild, sound as he speaks into the comm, sympathizing. "Stunning is the only way to disable and not harm at the same time, they just need to sleep it off. In theory," she qualifies her statement carefully with those words. The soldiers near Ambrosia exchange a look before one calls for a medic and the other takes a knee, checking her basic vitals with that glass. "Can you tell me your name, where you are, what day is it?" he asks, running through some basic base line questions, checking first one eye then the other and back again. (speaking in Basic) Mark_Steele takes the tech's legs easily and waits for the shoulders to lift. Once the movement starts, he helps guide the disabled tech out of the vehicle. "Thats it.. step... and again.. " and they get the tech out of the vehicle. "where to?" "Hey," the concussed diplomat rebukes the invasive fingers and too-close puffs of breath, "knock it off." What was that he ate last? Chuba seasoned with huttese spice? She bats her free hand at the concerned soldier while squirming aside and pushing to all fours. "Captain Cen," Ambrosia looks dumbly around before finding the naval captain's face amidst the others in their heap. "This isn't the arrangement I agreed to," she slurs. Oh. Captain Cen is out cold. Unless he's feigning unconsciousness, it's likely the good-doing man was an unfortunate casualty of mob-quelling. Just to be sure, she pats the man's cheek a bit roughly. "The pile right there looks good," Cassius suggests, nodding to the nearest heap of stunned soldiers that are being guarded by the troops taking over the crowd control. She keeps a good, solid grip on the shoulders and eases the soldier to the ground once they reach the nearest heap. She checks his vitals, again, then straightens and flexes her hands briefly then dusts her hands together and extends one hand toward Mark in greeting. "I'm Doctor Cassius," she offers, "sorry to meet you under not ideal conditions." The soldier trying to get the ambassador to answer some basic questions does, indeed, back off, but only a half pace and watches while keeping his not amazing breath to himself, mostly. The other soldier is helping untangle bodies, rolling them limply to the side and uncovering Captain Cen. "Madam Ambassador, I do need you to answer my questions," the soldier repeats. The captain is checked over, finding him temporarily not conscious and calls it in as someone of more significant rank arrives at the LZ and starts barking out orders and demanding a sit-rep. (speaking in Basic) Mark_Steele shakes the hand offered by the woman, "Nice to meet ya, Doc Cassius. Mark Steele.." He looks around the area at all the stunned techs and mechanics, then to the guards. "What in hell caused all this?" One of the guards overhears his name and nods to him. "Thank you, soldier. keep up the good work" "Ambrosia Delgard," she belatedly answers, sitting back on unsteady haunches while Rasi is uncovered. "Unless I am mistaken, this is the military base, New Alderaan. I /must/ be mistaken though, because seems like your landing tarmac resembles some fringer watering hole more than it does..." Ambrosia pauses, resting one hand lightly over her belly and the other over the crown of her head. "Shame though, because I need a drink." As for what day it is, she does not say, but merely resumes the position they found her in as ground suddenly swaps with sky and it's all she can do to swallow the urge to vomit. Green eyes gone wide watch the tending soldiers with new intensity. Maybe she /should/ cooperate. They seem to have a handle on which way is up, at least. "I'm not precisely at liberty to say," Cassius confesses with a slow shake of her head. "Suffice it to say that this is a small test that I think went really well, and I had hoped that I'd never actually see it in the field, so to speak." She rubs at the back of her neck with one hand, skimming a look slowly around the tarmac again and spots the prone, unconscious, form of Cen near the ambassador that two soldiers are hovering near. "We should check on the ambassador," she suggests with a nod toward Ambrosia and sets course in that direction. The soldiers nearest the Ambassador exchange another worried look before one extends a hand, offering to help the ambassador in the upward direction. "I don't think the medics will let you drink, ma'am," one offers in a slightly quieter tone of voice. "I think you're going to have a nasty bruise on the side of your face and probably a headache fit to split the skull as well." (speaking in Basic) "Never stopped me before..." Ambrosia quips with a groan, and clasps the offered hand with both of hers. The left one tremors relentlessly, partially free of its loosened cage. Looks like some of the rivets holding joints together have popped out. It's a team effort, but she does get on both feet. For four seconds. Then she's slumped the other way, clinging to the passenger door of the speeder. "'ll just be here..." ---- Read more at http://sw1mush.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_Logs